When Boy ReMeets Girl
by famousindafuture
Summary: Place your bets now! Anything can happen when Boy remeets girl. Based on a Meg Cabot book.T. Chapter 10 edited and up!
1. Intro to Ginny

**Authors note: It is done through email. The format of this story is like Meg Cabot's books, THE BOY NEXT DOOR, BOY MEETS GIRL, and EVERY BOY'S GOT ONE. The beginning is a lot like the boy next door but I liked that way of formatting it. I recommend all the books above. This story is set 5 years in the future. I own nothing; all of it belongs to JKR. Please read and review. **

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Pansy Parkins  
Subject: Regarding your absence  
This is an automated message from the Human resources department. Please be aware that here at The Daily Prophet, your work day begins at 8:00 and ends at 5:00. All absences must be prearranged. Employees are only allowed a certain number of sick days. If you are sick, we must be informed. This morning you are an hour late already. If absent, please call soon and this will not go on your record. If tardy, this will be your 22nd tardy this year. Please remember that your absences affect the rest of us and are taken very seriously here.  
Sincerely,  
Human Resources Division  
The Daily Prophet  
**Note that future delays can lead to later suspension or dismissal; this is a warning.**

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Dean  
Subject: Last Night  
I thought it was romantic, I seriously did. How was I to know you thought my voice would sound like? What were your words? Oh yeah, a constipated cow giving birth in a washing machine to a chicken. Please give me another chance. I could be your knight in shinning armor. Please Gin-Gin, I love you.  
Meet me at dinner on this Thursday? I've got something special planned. You owe me; I had a bad hospital bill last night.  
Your devoted lover  
Dean

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Mrs. Weasley  
Subject: YOUR MOTHER  
I haven't heard from you in a while Ginevra Weasley! You better not be opening those legs of yours to anyone! I heard just last week a girl gave into her boyfriend of a year, and the day after he dumped her. Guys want what they can't have. When are you going to introduce us to that handsome boyfriend you told us about? You need to settle down soon dear. This working thing is to stressful for a girl like you. You deserve a good husband that will provide for you.  
I hope to see you at the order meeting tonight. I'm making that pie you like so much. I love you so much and you are such a good daughter. I just want the best for you, and some grandchildren to spoil. Is that too much to ask?  
Your mother  
Ps. Fred and George want to know if you will help them test some products out this Saturday and your father wanted me to congratulate you on that article in last weeks edition. I had no idea that Leslie Starboard would get together with John P. Ruttle. They make such a cute celebrity couple! Of course your father was more interested in the muggle golfsoc or whatever it is.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: Where are you????  
The staff is going crazy; you're needed. Besides, you didn't call me back last night. What is up with you? Don't freak me out; you KNOW my pregnant hormones can't handle it. What if you were kidnapped or something? Never mind, I pity anyone who tries to kidnap you. Still, where are you? You're more then an hour late. And you better not be staying home because of a 'pimple' this time. I mean, I understand hiding your face under the sheets when you get a bad one, but I would hardly call that last dot a pimple. HURRY UP! Pansy's on a raid! (How did SHE ever end up as our supervisor anyways?)  
Your emotional best friend

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: I'm here!  
Hey it wasn't my fault that no one informed me when I first turned twenty-one that despite the rumors, adults too get pimples. I was traumatized that day. So much for fantasies. Sorry about the fright. Run in with my brother, you know how those go. What did I miss? She got the job because she is sleeping with our boss remember? You know that somewhat chubby guy that goes by the name of Blasé that reduced poor Emily to tears?  
The godparent of your soon to be child  
Ps. don't worry so much. Neville would kill me if it was my fault you went into labor early.  
Pps. Look at what happened to the last attempted kidnap!

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: Ohh  
YES I know who he is! And I never thought I would say this but, I wish he was here right now. Prickly Prep is watching me like a hawk. She already gave me one warning and she is just itching to fire me.  
Last attempted kidnap? You mean last spring at the club? I feel sorry for the poor guy, well then again he did grope you. Hope he doesn't miss that finger. Welcome to life as an adult. Nothing like the fairy tale we dreamt of eh? Speaking of which, WHY are you wearing purple nail polish?  
Girl who is being watched  
Ps. what was your brother doing this time?

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: ARGHH!  
My brother heard about my breakup from Dean. (Who had the nerve to email me after almost getting me kicked out of my flat with his so called 'serenading.' Did I ask to be serenaded? NO! I still have a migraine from his awful rendition of Bring your Magic back home!) So he(Ron) decided for himself that instead of mauling every guy that comes within ten miles of me, he would rather set me up with a multitude of guys because he now believes I am a shrew. I gave him a brutal piece of my mind, and a good jelly knees spell to prove my point.  
I happen to like my nails purple. They are bright! And wicked cool! It's your turn to ask P.P. what she did last night, when she so obviously slept at our bosses flat from the looks of the hickey on her neck. Let's see how red she will go this time? Where are we heading to lunch today?  
Ginny

To: Mrs. Weasley  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subect: Re:  
Mother,  
Thank you for the romance advise mother! My handsome boyfriend is a handsome cheater and we broke up last night, though I am sure Ron will be happy to tell you the details I told him this morning. I will be a little late to the meeting tonight; save a slice for me. Tell Gred that this Saturday morning I will be available; I need to talk to them anyways. And tell Daddy thank you for the compliment. Mother, the chances of me dating, let alone settling down are very slim at the moment. If I were you I would be begging Fleur for grandchildren, instead of waiting for me. Or nag Ron about the fact that after all these years he STILL hasn't made a move. Love you,  
Ginny

To: Dean,From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Sorry  
But no can do. I just don't think things would work between us. You want the Cho type, and I want someone who I can trust. Thank you for the effort it was nice but I think it's time for us to go our separate ways. Besides, guilting me into going on a date with you won't work. Especially when you so obviously deserved the TV being dropped on you, for deafening everyone in near premises. For future reference, don't cheat on a girl don't expect her to forgive you, don't guilt her into dating you, and whatever you do DON'T SING! Goodbye, hopefully forever.  
Ginny  
Ps. The restraining order attached is for you to sign, after you punching my mail carrier because you thought we had 'romantic relations.' I believe it is better this way.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: Lunch  
Neville and I are meeting at ToadVille. You are welcome to join us. In fact I hope you do. So I heard about Dean and Cho?..OUCH! Rumor is Cho 'didn't know you two were dating'. Are you going to the order meeting tonight? Why is Blasé walking over to your desk? You two are talking! What is he saying? Does it have anything to do with P.P.'s email today? WHAT'S GOING ON?  
Han

To: Hannah Abbott  
From: Ernie Macmillan  
Subject: Ginny  
What's Blasé doing over at Ginny's desk? We all know Blasé never comes out of his office unless it's to fire someone, promote someone, or flirt with Pansy. Let's hope our little red head is being promoted. If anyone deserves it (despite her habitat of being tardy and insulting Pansy) she does.  
Ernie

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Cho Chang  
Subject: Dear  
There is ample buzz going around this office about you getting a personal meeting with Blasé. Ooo what's going on? And about the Dean thing, dear you can have him. Heaven knows he is madly in love with you anyways. I was told (wrongly I now know) that you two had broken up and he was heartbroken about it. So I was trying to comfort the poor thing! It was a misunderstanding and I am very sorry about it. Besides, I am now setting my sights on a certain hottie I met the other night, Americans fascinate me. So what's going on? Meet me in the bathroom in ten minutes. Just a little hint, you need a tad bit of eyeliner.  
Cho Chang

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: So?  
As Ernie pointed out to me this must be huge? What's the verdict? Don't leave me hanging!

To: Hannah Abbott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: WOOHOO  
Blasé wants me to do a front page article! Ah! We need to celebrate! And Cho wants to meet me in the bathroom; she claims it was all a misunderstanding and that I need eyeliner. Please come with and save me, besides Cho always has Celebratory butterbeer with rum hidden somewhere in that stuffed bra. does a happy dance

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: Yay!  
This does call for celebration! Let's have a party at lunch, and invite everyone we like in the office. I thought you hated Cho? I don't know how anyone can stand her. What is the article about?

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Tisk  
That's just your pregnant hormones. I don't like her, don't dislike her. Things with Dean went on longer then they should have and we were falling apart anyways. I should really thank Cho for giving me a reason to end it. Blasé didn't say; he said I will be interviewing someone today at 3:30. By the way I invited Justin, Ernie, and Cho; I also called Colin and he will meet us there for lunch. Is that okay?

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: Double Yay, which sounds kind of like the French word for w!  
I called Neville and its fine. (He sends his congrats) The more the merrier. Who do you think you are interviewing?

To: Hannah Abbott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Dunno  
We'll just have to see; hopefully that dreamy new celebrity, Charles King. Meet you in the bathroom!


	2. Hermione and Ron

Chapter Two Edited

The dilema with the story was ti combined two chapters during this one and I had nifty email adress's but it doesn't include them anymore so now it is just names...This is the unbetad version because I never saved my beta'd version...

To: Hermione Granger  
Fr: Ron Weasley  
Re: It's finally happened.  
Dean and Ginny broke up. But get this, Ginny walked in on them (Cho and Dean) halfway through undressing each other. So she kicked him out unto the street in his underwear and Cho had no idea what was going on. Apparently Dean had lied to Cho because he wasn't getting any with Gin. Later, when Ginny wouldn't accept Deans apology, or come anywhere near her, he decided to serenade her. All of the neighbors were complaining because it was so bad. Ginny took the TV Dean gave her for Christmas and dropped it on his head and he had to spend the night at Saint Mungos. Imagine a TV coming at you from the second story! He was released the day later, and took the elevator up to her flat. Which is where he came upon her talking to her mail carrier (He hands her those muggle magazines she likes so much). Dean thought by the way she was laughing (we all know Ginny is friendly to everyone. She uses the term loosely. Remember her last birthday? There was everyone from the nurse that helped her when she had an allergic reaction to nutmeg, to the man who yelled at her for playing her music to loud at night. ANYWAYS) that she was cheating on him. He walked up to the mail carrier, and get this, PUNCHED HIM IN THE NOSE! Ginny helped the guy and edited his memory, she turned to Dean and he got out of there quick (smart move).I went up to her flat this morning because Seamus told me about it, and I brought a couple pictures of guys she should meet (heaven knows she is not getting any younger) and she hexed me! But anyways, I have done a 360, Ginny needs a boyfriend, she just needs a good one. Any ideas? Ron

To: Ron Weasley  
Fr: Hermione Granger  
Re: Poor Ginny  
Make sure your brothers don't torment her tonight. Besides Ron, you deserved to be hexed. If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have gone out with him to begin with. I heard Harry is coming to the meeting tonight. I haven't seen him in forever with all that auror training. Hermione

To: Hermione Granger  
Fr: Ron Weasley  
Re: THAT'S IT!

_'If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have gone out with him to begin with.'_

What is that supposed to mean? I threatened the guy! I told her NOT to go out with him!  
HARRY! THAT'S IT! Ginny and Harry…Might be a bit strange, my best friend with my sister but who is better for Ginny then Harry? I mean only Harry would put up with her temper! How is interning for the minister going?  
Ron

To: Ron Weasley  
Fr: Hermione Granger  
Re: Poor Ginny, again  
She went out with him because you didn't want her to. If you had just minded your business she wouldn't have even been interested. Harry and Ginny? Didn't that already happen before? Ron I don't think we should get involved, besides Ginny just had her heart broken. It is wonderful! I love the new minister; Dumbledore's brother is a genius! How is flying all day been going with you? Hermione

To: Hermione Granger  
Fr: Ron Weasley  
Re: That was the past  
This is now; I mean they were perfect together, remember? Besides Dean should be easy to get over, he was a chump. And we all know Harry tends to love Damsel in Distress types. It is the best, simple as that. Ron

To: Ron Weasley  
Fr: Hermione Granger  
Re: I think you forgot  
That Ginny hates to be the Damsel in Distress. She won't want sympathy and regardless of how hard Dean is to get over, she will want a break from dating. I mean she dated him for THREE years. Hermione

To: Hermione Granger  
Fr: Ron Weasley  
Re: Just Humor me and admit that they(The-boy-who-will-fall-in-love-with-my-sister, not Dean) would make a good couple with this all behind them. You can't deny it. Ron

To: Ron Weasley  
Fr: Hermione Granger  
Re: No  
What I don't get is why you are so eager for Ginny to START dating again. Yes I will admit if Harry and Ginny happened it would seem perfect, but that's not up for us to decide. Hermione

To: Hermione Granger  
Fr: Ron Weasley  
Re: I WIN  
You just admitted I was right! They would BE perfect together! And we all know how dense Harry is when it comes to relationships, he needs a nudge. And Ginny has loved him for….forever actually. Don't you want to see the people that are closest to us happy? Ron

To: Ron Weasley  
Fr: Hermione Granger  
Re: YOU DID NOT WIN!  
I agreed with you but I did not say I would help you! Yes but Ginny and Harry are different people then they used to be. Shouldn't you be worried about your own dating life? Hermione

To: Hermione Granger  
Fr: Ron Weasley  
Re: Fine then  
What's the fun in that? There is nothing to be worried about when it comes to me and dating. Ron

To: Ron WeasleyFr: Hermione Grange  
Re: Snort

_'There is nothing to be worried about when it comes to me and dating.'_

Except for the fact that you don't date you mean.  
Hermione

To: Hermione Granger  
Fr: Ron Weasley  
Re: Hypocrite!  
Well if it isn't the kitchen accessory calling something else black! When was the last time YOU went on a date Miss Granger?  
Ron

To: Ron Weasley  
Fr: Hermione Granger  
Re: My word  
It's a pot and a kettle… None of your business…  
Hermione

To: Hermione Granger  
Fr: Ron Weasley  
Re: HUH?  
Why are you talking about Pots and Kernels? KEEP ON TOPIC! We are talking about Ginny and Harry!  
Ron

To: Ron Weasley  
Fr: Hermione Granger  
Re: Really?  
I thought we had moved unto talking about our own dating lives; or lack thereof. Besides, I have to get back to work and leave this oh so invigorating conversation. I will see you tonight at the meeting.  
Hermione

To: Hermione Granger  
Fr: Ron Weasley  
Re: Well  
I shall convert people to my ways of thinking when it comes to matchmaking. We will prevail! Ginny and Harry will date and get married and then you will be forced to admit you were wrong! Have fun at work, oh and Happy Birthday.  
Love, Ron


	3. Rebuking and Jello

**Authors note: Yesterday was my birthday and today was a funeral. So I have been busy all week. I'm sorry this took so long. I owe so much to my beta and now I have to go study for my drivers test to get my permit (lucky me). Thank you all my reviewers, its so nice to hear from you during these hard times×**

**WARNING: There was a mess up in my story. Please turn back to chapter 2 and reread so you can see what is going on.**

Chapter ThreeTo: Ginervra Weasley, Hannah Abbott , Cho Chang  
Fr: Pansy  
Subject: Girls  
As this department's supervisor, I find it my responsibility to rebuke you for your behavior. I don't know what fairy tale world you live in but work' is not a time to party in the bathroom. Consider this yet another warning. I hope I will not look up and find all three of you missing again. I am tired of treating you like children.  
Pansy  
Director/supervisorHuman Resources  
The Daily Prophet

To:Hannah Abott  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Pansy's warning'  
What is this? Our 500th warning? She can't do anything about us going to the bathroom and she knows it. And why is it my email is always the one that comes first?  
Is it just me or do I look like a gothic redhead to you?  
G

To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Hannah Abbott  
Subject: Let's kill her!  
Pansy just likes to feel in charge. I think this calls for another bathroom outing in ten, just to tick her off.  
Cho did lay the eyeliner on a little thick. I'm still feeling woozy from whatever those drinks were that she gave us.  
Han

To: Hannah Abbott  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Let's not!  
I just remembered! It's Hermione's birthday tonight, so bring treats to the meeting. If only Ron would come to his senses tonight.   
I was smart enough not to drink any!  
Gin

To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Hannah Abbott  
Subject: Party Pooper  
I shall bring my homemade apple cheesecake. Yeah, if only. Then Ron could give her a real treat, if you know what I am saying.

_I was smart enough not to drink any!'_

But you were smart to let her do your makeup?  
Han

To: Hannah Abbott  
Fr Ginny Weasley  
Subject: That's me!  
Yummm, I'm getting hungry just thinking about it. Hannah will you send me an easy-to-make recipe. Preferably something even I can't burn.  
I do NOT want to think those mental pictures thank you. He's my brother, and she is practically my sister. Though I do wish it would happen.  
Let's not call into question my brilliance. I'm off to meet my interviewee.' Wish me luck!  
Gin

To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Hannah Abbott  
Subject: Luck  
Seeing what just happened, you are going to need it. Watching you right now I am questioning your sanity. I wish I had a camera.

Here is an oh so wonderful recap.  
Ginny starts yelling at Ernie over the cubicle about making fun of what happened with Dean  
Ernie gulps and tries to hide  
Ginny tears herself away from the computer hearing Ernie mutter under his breath. She walks over.  
Ginny takes off her shoe, slowly advancing on poor Ernie.  
Famous Harry Potter walks through the door  
Ernie starts running with Ginny on his heels.  
Everyone in the office starts cheering and making bets on who is going to win (everyone had their money on you by the way.) while Mr. The-Boy-you-used-to-obsess-over looks around confused.  
Ginny remembers she's a witch and curses Ernie, right as he runs past Harry, accidentally cursing them both.  
Ginny manages to fall over in shock. (That and the fact that you dropped the shoe and tripped over it.)  
I didn't see the rest, seeing as I was nearly wetting myself in laughter. I think my mascara ran.  
Han

To: Hannah Abbott  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: AHHH!  
Please tell me this is some really bad dream and I did not just cover Harry with jello.  
Gin

To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Hannah Abbott  
Subject: SO?  
SO? How did the interview go? It was REALLY SHORT! You were only in there for like 5 minutes. Was he as hot close up? Does he really have a tattoo of a phoenix on his upper arm? Give me something!  
Hannah  
Ps. Yes you did and it was hilarious.

To: Hannah Abbott  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Thanks.  
That's because we didn't have the interview today.

To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Hannah Abbott  
Re: WHY?  
Just because you covered him with jello?

To: Hannah Abbott  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Yep  
That and the fact that Dean walked through the door as we both sat down. I had just got done apologizing and Dean bursts in waving around the harassment papers screaming something about love'. His eyes fall on Harry. Next thing I know he is cursing Harry into the next oblivion. All I could understand between hexes was, "So this is what you do when I am not around! Cheat on me with the savior of the bloody wizarding world. Who is cheating on whom now?" I just about died. I wish I did actually. In the few seconds it took me to recover I realized that Harry looked like he was about to start hexing back so I got in there real quick. I told Dean simply, "Just because you cheat doesn't make us all dogs. This is what we call an interview, or was until you brought your personal issues into this room. This is why I need documents to keep you away from me." Then I threatened him (with what I won't tell you.) And he left pretty quick. Harry must think I am a complete and total mental case. He asked if we could reschedule, but the worst part is he was POLITE about it. I mean, he just got covered in jello, fungified by Dean, and mentally traumatized for life and he was POLITE about it! All he said was, maybe this wasn't the best time. How about tomorrow at three?  
Kill me now!  
Ginny

To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Hannah Abbott  
Subject: HEY!  
That does sound bad but you forgot the most important part! How built was he?  
Hannah

To: Hannah Abbott  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Of course  
I totally embarrass myself, and all you can worry about is his muscles?  
Gin  
Ps. Let's just say that auror training really does pay off.

To: Ginny WeasleyFr: Hannah Abbott  
Subject: pout  
So not enough info! Was he as hot as Witches Weekly says? Besides, I'm sure Harry enjoyed every minute of your problems. Any guy would die for you, you just have habit of choosing the ones that should die. I'm sure he didn't hear a word out of Dean's mouth or feel a single spell on account of being awestruck at how much his best friend's little sister has grown up.  
Han

To: Hannah AbbottFr: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Down Girl  
You are delusional. The looks he was giving me were anything but astounded. Try appalled. What do I care what ruddy old Harry Potter thinks anyways?  
Ginny

To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Hannah Abbott  
Subject: DENIAL!  
You love him every bit as you did when you were a child! That is why!  
Hannah

To: Hannah Abbott  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: once again  
I think you should see a shrink. I know a really great one that could help. What is it with married people and setting others up? Harry and I happened when we were kids and it wasn't meant to be. He likes fine dining; I like Chinese. He likes civilized; I like commotion. He likes saving others and giving life purpose; I like lounging around in sweats worrying about what stars like him are doing. He is famous now; I am temperamental Ginny, the same as always.  
Ginny  
Ps. And if the married life is oh-so-coveted, why won't you change your last name?

To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Hannah Abbott  
Subject: Ok  
Whatever you say.  
Hannah  
PS. I love Neville, but let's face it: no one wants to be known by the last name of Longbottom. My bottom is long enough, let's not draw more attention to it.

MORE COMING!


	4. A little Bet

**Authors note: Thank you everybody. I love hearing your input. Thanks to my beta once again! I am in the middle of many things so it may take awhile for a update. But I will not forget about this story!**

Chapter Four

To: Seamus Finnigan, Ernie Macmillion, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Justin Fletchley, Jack Sloper, Marcus Belby, Leanne, Ritche Coote  
Fr: Hannah Abbott  
Subject: A little Bet  
Trustworthy and Interested Office Employees  
It has come to my attention that the little rendezvous with Ginny and Harry has become a hot topic of discussion. So for amusement purposes I have decided to hold a bet.  
First, you should know the facts.

Reasons to be Pro Relationship  
Ginny is currently single

Harry, according to Witches' Weekly and our very own sources here at the Daily Prophet, is also single.

Ginny has liked Harry forever. (Though you can't even force it out of her.)

According to the gossip, Harry couldn't take his eyes away from our little fireball today.

Ginny is to interview Harry for the paper, which could spring into something more.

Reasons to be Anti  
Ginny covered Harry with Jello today.

They have dated before and things didn't work out.

He is the savior of the wizarding world and Ginny is his best friend's younger sister.

Ginny just got out of a bad relationship.

We have a bet going. While Ginny doesn't know about it, she has heard the gossip and will do everything in her power to prove us wrong: keep it secret. So place your money where your mouth is. Is it going to happen or not? And if you are pro when will be the date that they will finally admit publicly they are dating? If they don't end up dating all the cons will split the money in the pot, if they DO end up dating the winner closest to the date will get the money.  
Hannah Abbott

To: Hannah Abbott  
Fr: Seamus Finnigan  
Subject: Re: A little Bet  
Office competition? I take it you don't want Dean to find out? Oh well, he has been being a bit too strange for my liking anyway. He needs to get over Ginny, and my biggest hope is Harry will come into the picture. I'll put 40 gallons on them getting together, and I say it will happen in 2 weeks exactly.  
Seamus

To: Hannah Abbott  
Fr: Ernie Macmillion  
Subject: Re: A little Bet  
Aww true love! You have to admit Harry IS a hottie! And while I may not be straight, Ginny is the only girl that would make me sway. They would be perfect together! I've always wanted the best for Ginny and Harry is the best! Forget Pros and Cons, they are a match made in heaven! 30 gallons, I'll give them two weeks and a day.  
Ernie  
Ps. By they way, love the shoes!

To: Hannah AbbottFr: Terry Boot  
Subject: Re: A little Bet  
If Harry could have any girl why would he chose Ginny? She is temperamental, and mental all around. He would want a tall, sophisticated blonde who thinks about politics. Not a vertically challenged redhead, who only voted for Dumbledore because he was easier on the eyes. I say gallons that it will never happen.  
Terry

To: Hannah Abbott  
Fr: Cho Chang  
Subject: Re: A little Bet  
I hate to see a doll like Harry be taken but if it is with Ginny then it is fine by me. Heaven knows that girl needs some excitement in her life. And how will she be able to stay away from Harry? 30 gallons on three days, because seeing the way Harry's jaw dropped when Ginny fell (giving an opportune view of her skirt) there is no way he can stay away either.  
Cho  
Ps. Darling, you have to tell me where you got those shoes!

To: Hannah Abbott  
Fr: Justin Fletchley  
Subject: Re: A little Bet  
I'm going to say pro. I don't know why, but they have always had this connection, you know? So I'll put 25 gallons on one month.  
Justin

To: Hannah Abbott  
Fr: Jack Sloper  
Subject: Re: A little Bet  
I don't quite know what is going on but I will put 10 gallons on Pro/ 25 days.  
Jack

To: Hannah Abbott  
Fr: Marcus Belby  
Subject: Re: A little Bet  
AGAINST! I'm sorry but I have a plan and it includes getting li'l Miss Weasley. I've been waiting forever for her to break up with Dean×.  
Marcus  
(Make that 60)

To: Hannah AbbottFr: Leanne  
Subject: Re: A little Bet  
Harry and Ginny are such nice people. I would like nothing more then to see them happy with one another. So I am putting 20 gallons the jackpot and my lucky guess is one week and 6 days.  
Leanne  
Ps. You're shoes are very prettty

To: Hannah Abbott  
Fr: Ritche Coote  
Subject: Re: A little Bet  
Yo! Ginny is one hot mama! And Harry is frickin rich! Dude! I will put 20 mulahsdown for them to get down with each other. They'll be dogs screwing each other before you know it. And in two weeks they will have done it. So I betta get a lotta $$$$ back!  
R.C in the HOOD!  
Pimping shoes man!

To: Hannah Abbott  
Fr: Blasé Zabini  
Subject: Re: A little Bet  
Hannah,  
I heard around office about you little bet that Ginny and Harry would get together. I would like to put twenty gallons on pro. My estimate is that it will take one week and four days for them to get together.  
Blasé  
The Daily Prophet

To: Hannah Abbott  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Is it just me  
Or is everybody whispering secretly when I walk by. I mean the jello couldn't have been that bad. We work in such a nosy office.  
Ginny

To: Semus Finniga, Ernie Macmillion, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Justin Fletchley, Jack Sloper, Marcus Belby, Leanne, Ritche Coote, Blasé Zamboni  
Fr: Hannah Abbott  
Subject: A little Bet  
Wow, that was a lot of input. Instead of arguing over opinions let's leave the fate of our money up to the couple. Please leave the money on the jar on my desk. May the best predictor win!  
Hannah  
Ps. Keep it on the down low. Ginny is starting to catch on, I think.

To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Hannah Abbott  
Subject: Rumor Has It  
People like my shoes today. Well work gets off in ten minutes but I need to go to a meeting with Pansy about my due date. ( I don't think being three months pregnant will delay my work, but she does.) I'll see you tonight. Make your chocolate pie, oh and give me the recipe! It's the only thing you have ever made that has been edible.  
Hannah

To: Hannah Abbott  
Fr: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Okay?  
I have a feeling it's not about your shoes, but more about what happened today. I shall make my chocolate pie! Recipe is attached. It doesn't have measurements. You can make that up. See you tonight.  
Ginny

**FW: Recipe for Chocolate Pie**  
Things you need  
Gram Cracker Crust  
7 Hershey's chocolate bars  
A full can of Cool Whip  
Melt all of the chocolate bars. Quickly stir in half of the cool whip and mix till it is a pretty color. Poor in crust and cool.

To: Ginny Weasley  
Fr: Hannah Abbott  
Subject: Umm  
Great directions… Not! Just bring the goods.  
Hannah


	5. Gift Certificates

**Authors note: I lie like a cheap rug. The next chapter I'm afraid might take longer. Thank you for the reviews. And as always thank you to my beta. Here you go. I don't like this chapter all that much but...Hopefully you will. Please R&R helps motivate me to write faster...  
**

Chapter Five

To: Hermione Granger  
From Ron Weasley  
Subject: HELLO!  
PICK UP YOUR HANDHELD!  
Ron

To: Ron Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Why  
Are you emailing me during dinner?  
Hermione

To: Hermione Granger  
From Ron Weasley  
Subject: It's urgent!  
Don't you like the handheld emailer I got you for your birthday?  
Anyway, I have news! First off, remember when Harry was telling us that he was going to an interview today? Well his interviewer was none other then my little sister, soon to be the love of his life. If that doesn't prove they are meant to be together, nothing does. And I got word that Hannah started an office bet. So everyone already is on my side! When does Harry get here? Ginny looks bored in my opinion.  
Ron

To: Ron Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Snoop  
Thank you for the birthday present. First off, I guess you didn't hear the second part of the story. That she covered him in jello and then Dean accused Harry of sleeping with Ginny. RON! I didn't say I didn't think they would get together, I just told you not to get involved. And Ginny does not look bored. As far as I can tell, she doesn't even know Harry is coming tonight.  
Hermione

To: Hermione Granger  
From Ron Weasley  
Subject: Well  
I am going to join the betting pool. I will talk to Hannah about it when she gets here.  
Of course she knows Harry is coming, why else would she get all dressed up?  
Ron

To: Ron Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Ahem  
Maybe she is all dressed up because it is a formal birthday party your mom is holding for me? Way to be observant!  
Hermione

To: Hermione Granger  
From Ron Weasley  
Subject: Nope  
It was for him. Did you see that action? As soon as Harry walked in he was mobbed by Mother. But as soon as he got air to breath, Ginny walked in. Did you see his face?  
Ron

To: Ron Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Yes  
But did you see hers? I have never seen anything go that red. Well I'm going to go chat with Harry. It's dinner anyway. So stop emailing me!  
Hermione

To: Hermione Granger  
From Ron Weasley  
Subject: No!  
Fred, Angela, Katie, and George are emailing under the table, Mum and Dad are arguing so there is no chance of them noticing anything askew. Bill and Charlie didn't show. Remus and Tonks are in there own world. Harry is staring at Ginny, who is talking to Hannah and Neville. Luna and Colin are chatting it up. All the other order members are on missions. Like anyone is going to notice if we email each other instead of fight. Besides, I am going to email Hannah right now about that bet.  
Ron

To: Hannah Abbott  
From: Ron Weasley  
Subject: Your Office Bet  
I have heard about the stakes on my sister that she will get together with Harry. Well there are a couple of us that want to join. Does it have to be employees of The Daily Prophet only?  
Ron

To: Hanah Abbott  
From: Ron Weasley  
Subject: Nope  
Wanna contribute to the pot?  
Hannah

To: Hannah Abbott  
From: Ron Weasley  
Subject: 70 gallons  
I think it will take the 5 days; with a little help of course. Mind if I inform others?  
Ron

To: Hannah Abbott  
From: Ron Weasley  
Subject: Okay  
Not at all  
Hannah

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Hey  
How are you holding up?  
Hermione

To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Happy Birthday  
Pretty good. So your concern means you heard about my...moment?  
Ginny

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Thank you  
Yes. I also heard about Dean. Are you sure you are okay?  
Hermione

To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Yea  
Honestly I don't care about Dean. Sometimes I think the only reason I was still dating him was so I didn't have to pay for movies and stuff. But with all his missing wallet tricks and days out at the theaters I am sure my bank account is thanking me. So how are you? Get any good gifts?  
Ginny

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Lol.  
Well, Ron gave me the handheld emailer. He told me all about how it has a built in day planner, as if he wanted me to throw myself at him and jump for joy. Your mom made me a sweater. Harry sent me the whole collection of books by Wilma Wand, and you gave me a really pretty outfit (thank you for that by the way.) I also got pictures from Colin, Luna gave me some thing she called a "Frankenheimer" It is supposed to attract wuffleniers (Because of course we know what those are.) Neville and Hannah gave me a gift card to a fancy restaurant. They said something about taking a certain someone with me. Any idea who they were talking about?  
Hermione

To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Ron  
He only got excited because he put a lot of time and thought into your gift. Which brings me to my next subject; you know exactly who Neville and Hannah were talking about. Don't play dumb,; it doesn't suite you. Since 3rd year you two have been arguing like a married couple, and all of us are counting down the days until you are. One of you needs to make the first move. I have been keeping silent for too many years,; no more! YOU LOVE RON!  
Ginny

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Ron?  
Ginny, did you have to yell that last line while typing it? Everyone is looking at me strangely and jumping to false accusations. I do NOT like Ron.  
Hermione

To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: YES RON!  
False accusations?' You mean they are all sighing in relief that you finally admit it! Stop denying! Ron's madly in love with you.  
Ginny

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: No  
No he is not...Is he?  
Hermione

To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ron Weasley  
Subject: Hermione,  
Is there a reason my little sister screamed those precise words at the table? I thought you of all people might know. Well I hope you are having a good birthday.  
Ron

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Speechless  
He does...What do I do?

To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: YAY!  
Exactly what Neville and Hannah suggested.  
Ginny

To: Ron Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Ron,  
Do you want to go on a date next Friday to Pasta la spell?  
Hermione

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Ron Weasley  
Subject: Ginny  
Hermione just asked me out on a date. Do you know why? You aren't pulling one on me are you?  
Ron

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Ron Weasley  
Subject: No  
I just made her realize she loves you! Don't blow this Ron.  
Ginny

To: Ginny WeasleyFrom: Ron Weasley  
Subject: I won't  
Works for me! Did she really say she loves me?  
Ron

To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ron Weasley  
Subject: Yes Hermione  
Can I pick you up around 8?  
Ron


	6. Transcript

**Authors note: Sorry for the wait. I am a cheerleader, in the school play, taking voice lessons, I have a job, I work with a autistic kid, I have piano lessons, schools advanced curriculum, a social life, and church. Don't I sound busy? Once again, thanks millions to my wonderful beta. Without him none of this would be possible...And thank you all for sticking with me. Harry Ginny conversation guys!Sorry about the format. You can thank this site for being all around fagotting when it comes to format. I can't add extra paragraph lines, I can;t break things apart with stars and stuff...If anyone has any advice I would be happy to hear it.  
**

Chapter Five

To: All  
From: Hannah Abbott  
Subject: Currently  
Wow. I have been getting money galore. I feel like a rich person. Ron Weasley asked to join the little bet we have going. And spontaneously afterwards, all of Ginny's other siblings requested to join also. So from my fear of Fred and George's wrath, this is now an out-of-office bet; if you have anyone you believe would like to join please alert them. So everybody knows, here is everyone who is participating and their bets.

Name0000000000Pro/Con000000000000000 Estimated Time00000000000Gallons Bet

Terry Boot Con never 5 Galleons

Fleur Weasley Con never 7 Galleons

Percy WeasleyConnever 12 Galleons

Marcus BelbyCon never 60 Galleons

Cho Chang Pro 3 days 30 Galleons

Ron Weasley Pro 5 days 70 Galleons

Blasé Zamboni Pro11 days20 Galleons

Leanne Pro 13 days 20 Galleons

Seamus Finnigan Pro 14 days 40 Galleons

Ernie Macmillan Pro 15 days 30 Galleons

Charlie Weasley Pro 18 days 25 Galleons

Neville Sexy Longbottom Pro19 days 40 Galleons

Bill Weasley Pro 20 days30 Galleons

Justin Fletchley Pro 21 days 25 Galleons

George Weasley Pro 22 days 33 Galleons

Fred Weasley Pro 23 days33 Galleons

Jack Sloper Pro 25 days 10 Galleons

Ritche Coote Pro 26 days 20 Galleons

Colin CreeveyPro 33 days 5 Galleons

Luna Lovegood Pro 82 days 27 Galleons

The total in the pot is 542 galleons. If they do get together on a date that isn't called, the person or people closest to the date get the winnings. If they aren't a couple within 82 days then the cons split the pot. And each day I shall count it off and say who is officially out of the running. Today counts as day one. Today is the day Ginny interviews Harry. Good luck to all of you. May the poorest person win!  
Hannah Abbot

To: Hannah Abbot  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Fw: Transcript  
Document attached

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Interview Transcript

Reporter: Ginevra Weasley

Interviewing: Harry Potter

Gw: You look so scared. Harry, I am not going to eat you. Just pretend the tape recorder and writing utensils aren't here.Hp: It is kind of hard considering the last time I had an interview.  
Gw: Harry, do I look like Rita Skeeter?  
(Long Pause)  
Hp: No, Ginny, you don't.  
Gw: _There_ is something I can be thankful for at the end of the night. Wow! It seems like I haven't seen you in forever.  
Hp: It has been a long time. Last time I saw you was-  
Gw: the wedding.  
(Awkward pause. Someone clears their throat.)  
Gw: Right. So, how have things been since Voldemort's defeat?  
Hp: Hard to go outside.  
Gw: And why is that?  
Hp: I can't go outside without some girl trying to hand me her bra.  
Gw: Every guy's dream.  
Hp: Definitely not mine. Some things are not meant to be seen.  
Gw: (A laugh) You have proved time and time again you are not every guy though. How did the last battle finally play out?  
Hp: Um, I'd rather not discuss it.  
Gw: Still keeping the rest of us in the dark?  
Hp: Something along those lines.  
Gw: So are you currently seeing anyone?  
Hp: (coughing) Um. No.  
Gw: SinceVoldemort's defeat you have been spotted with Lavender Brown. No romance there?  
Hp: No; we are just friends.  
Gw: Famous last words. Couldn't come up with a more original excuse?  
Hp: (laughter) No, really; I am helping sponsor her business.  
Gw: I see. So now that no one is trying to kill you, what do you plan to do next?  
Hp: I am in currently in Auror Training.  
Gw: One would think you would have had enough of defeating evil.  
Hp: Yeah, well, no matter what century you are in there is going to be someone who wishes others evil and will act upon it. I can't sit back.  
Gw: Isn't that a cynical view point?  
Hp: It is a realistic one. Besides, I like my job. It keeps me awake, aware, striving, and it helps others.  
Gw: I know from personal experience you are a Quidditch fan. Any team in particular you want to win this season?  
Hp: Chudley Cannons.  
Gw: This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain red headed keeper would it?  
Hp: Somewhat. I will always stand beside my friends and support them. After everything they went through with me, Ron and Hermione are my backup. Nothing can break us apart. That and the Cannon's seeker's turn about dives are amazing. What about you?  
Gw: What about me?  
Hp: Do you still play Quidditch?  
Gw: Only against my brothers.  
Hp: How come you became a reporter?  
Gw: It was a job. But then it became something more. I first applied for the Or-(cough) I was needed to clear some things up. Lies were going around and I wanted to be on the inside and make sure that people were getting the true story.  
Hp: You did it to help retain ORDER?  
Gw: Yes. I get to work with old friends from Hogwarts-  
Hp: Dean?  
Gw: Dean works here if that is what you are asking.  
Hp: Ron told me something about it. How long did you two date?  
Gw: Who is the reporter here, mister? We dated longer then we should have. Anyways, back onto you. All in all how does it feel to be The-Man-Alive?  
Hp: It is nice to know that people closest to me are not in any danger. But I now have no privacy. Every little thing is blown out of proportion and the media don't know when to back the f-  
Gw: In case you forgot, I am the media.  
Hp: It's just, I went through a lot of pain and misery, and never got the chance to live until now. But I can't breathe anymore without someone hounding me to do a movie, or sign something. I just want to live a normal life.  
Gw: But you will never be normal, Harry. You saved us all  
Hp: But at what cost?  
(Long Pause, Clearing of throat)  
Gw: Okay, I am required to ask you some random questions, though I believe I already know the answers.  
Hp: Aren't we a little cheeky? Ask away.  
Gw: Favorite food?  
Hp: What do you think it is?  
Gw: Mum's chocolate cake.  
Hp: Are you stalking me?  
Gw: Your reaction to it is unforgettable. Some things you can't forget.  
(Yet another pause)  
Gw: Okay! Favorite color?  
Hp: Guess.  
Gw: Red.  
Hp: Okay, that one was obvious. Any more questions?  
Gw: Yes, and this one I can't answer for you. Any plans on the future?  
Hp: To run away and join the circus.  
Gw: What's a circus?  
Hp: Never mind. In the future I hope to be a role model for kids. I hope to marry someday. Maybe have some kids. And I hope to be someone that the deceased love ones in my life would be proud of.  
Gw: Harry, they will always be proud of you. Look at what you have accomplished.  
Hp: Somehow it isn't... enough. Ginny, are you crying?  
Gw: No. No.  
Hp: Is that it?  
Gw: Yes. I am going to need to go over this and start writing my columnarticle. I am sure that I will need some way to reach you to ask any questions I might have missed.  
Hp: How about we meet tomorrow at Magic Garden around 2? Then you can ask me any questions you might have, or we can just catch up.  
Gw: That sounds good. Harry?  
Hp: Yes?  
Gw: Thanks  
Hp: Anytime.  
End


	7. 60 Seconds

**Authors note: SORRY! Thank you all for sticking with me. I have SUCH a busy schedule. I don't get home until 9 and even my weekends are planned for me. I still haven't taken my drivers test, or even studied the pamphlet!**

**ALL READERS: I have been taking bets from reviews, if you want to place a bet give me your name, pro or con, day they will hook up, and galleons bet'. And I will give you a random job. I promise at the end of my story someone will be right. I haven't even come up with a date in my head.**

Chapter Seven

To: Everyone  
From: Hannah Abbot  
Just in case you were wondering, you can not change the date you selected for your bet. I have been getting numerous emails since Ginny's article came out.Oh and by the way here are the new people joining our betting tables. Both are pro, coincidentally.Wink Wink.  
Name-Job-Bet-Date Emma Nelder- Owl Trainer 25 Galleons-5 days  
Allison Carroll- Head of Candy Department- 50 Galleons -47 days  
Good luck to all, Hannah

To: Harry Potter  
Fr: Oliver Wood  
Subject: Article  
Fw: Attachment-The Daily Prophet-Stars section  
Hey mate! Just read the article! Thought you might want to check it out, seeing how it's about you and all.

_**60 Seconds With Harry Potter  
By Ginny Weasley**_

_While the rumors of him dating are, in fact, rumors, don't jump for joy too soon, ladies. Harry Potter isn't looking for any more fans. You may know his favorite color is red, that he prefers chocolate cake, and his favorite Quiidditch team is the Cannons, but don't go handing him your bra anytime soon. It is true that in the future he plans to settle down; right now he has much more pressing things on the mind._

_After defeating the Dark Lord he is currently sponsoring Lavender Brown's Clothing (opening in Diagon Alley soon.), supporting his friends, avoiding the media, and fighting daily evils._

_Harry Potter is currently in Auror training. "Realistically, no matter what century you are in, there is going to be someone who wishes others evil and will act upon it," he confessed. "I can't sit back. I like my job. It keeps me awake, aware, striving, and it helps others. It's nice to know the people closest to me aren't in any danger." _

_When asked about the publicity received he asked people to tone it down. "I just want to live a normal life." Although he hasn't killed a dark wizard in 5 years, don't expect anything less than great things from Harry Potter._

To: Harry Potter  
From: Ron Weasley  
Subject: The article  
I saw the article today. It wasn't the best portrayal of you, but I must admit it was better then that one time Rita Skeeter accused you of owning a strip club. How have ya been, old buddy old pal? Seems like we haven't talked in awhile.  
Ron

To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ron Weasly Weasley  
Subject: Setting them up  
I have taken matters into my own hands. I am now setting up my sister and Harry. By the way, did I tell you that you looked really pretty in that dress yesterday.  
Ron

To: Ron Weasley  
From: Harry Potter  
Subject: Reply  
How was your date with a certain bookworm last night?  
Harry

To: Harry Potter  
From: Ron Weasley  
Subject: HEY!  
Bloody wonderful! Don't change the subject! I was just wondering if you were dating anyone.  
Ron

To: Ron Weasley  
From: Harry Potter  
Subject: Tsk  
Ginny was right..You happy couples do try too hard to set up us "single" people  
.Harry

To: Harry Potter  
From: Ron Weasley  
Subject: About that  
What is up with you and my sister, anyway? Should I be nervous?  
Ron

To: Ron Weasley  
From: Harry Potter  
Subject: Nervous of what?  
She interviewed me! You know that! Besides, if anyone should be worried, it should be me. I'm the one that has to deal with your accusations.  
Harry

To: Harry Potter  
From: Ron Weasley  
Subject: Reply  
Answer the question, Potter. Are you seeing anyone?  
Ron

To: Ron Weasley  
From: Harry Potter  
Subject: Wow  
I didn't know you swayed that way Ron. Poor Hermione. Someone should inform her.  
Harry

To: Harry Potter  
From: Ron Weasley  
Subject: ARGH  
I know this is bloody amusing to you and all. But I am trying to do you a favor. Are you, or are you not currently dating someone.  
Ron

To: Ron Weasley  
From: Harry Potter  
Subject: Calm down  
No I am not. Do I want this favor though?  
Harry

To:Hermione Granger  
From: Ron Weasley  
Subject: Don't get me wrong  
I love how Harry has finally come out of his shell now that this war is over and all but, how dense can one be?  
Ron

To: Ron Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: Ask yourself.  
Considering how it took you 10 years to ask me out (which you still haven't, actually), I don't think you should be pointing fingers, Ronald Weasley. And yes, you told me about the dress about 52_ times_. Why don't you let Ginny and Harry figure things out? Judging by the article, this isn't going to be the last time they have to see one another.  
Hermione

To: Hermioe Granger  
From: Ron Weasley  
Subject: NEVER  
It's strange actually. He mentioned Ginny today. So obviously they are getting closer then they care to admit.  
Ron  
Ps.It only took me so long because I am a naturally reserved person.Speaking of which, Can you be ready at 8 tonight?

To: Ron Weasley  
From: Hermione Granger  
Subject: You? Reserved? HAH!  
This is coming from the man who got up and yelled "up yours, Snape" at the Leaving Feast.  
Hermione  
Ps. Only if you promise to make up for all those years I spent waiting.

To: Hermione Granger  
From: Ron Weasley  
Subject: I AM!  
It was a political statement.  
RonPs. It was on my list of things to do. Dress warm!


	8. Galinda's Secret

**Authors note: Oh my gah! I love getting feedback from you guys! I am really glad you are enjoying it! I AM SOO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN THIS LONG! Thank you for sticking with me. I plan to add more before Christmas! Please place your bets now! Thanks to my wonderful beta as always!**

**ALL READERS: I have been taking bets from reviews, if you want to place a bet give me your name, pro or con, day they will hook up, and galleons bet'. And I will give you a random job. I promise at the end of my story someone will be right. I haven't even come up with a date in my head.**

Chapter Eight

To: Everyone  
From: Hannah Abbot  
Subject: Daily Email: Day two  
New betters  
Megan Tucker/Pro/7 days/30 galleons/ Ward Breaker  
Beth Nelder /Pro/ A week/ 30 galleons/ Fred and George's receptionist  
Happy Almost Holidays all!  
Hannah

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Madam Pomfrey  
Subject: None  
Hello Dear!  
It was so nice to see you today. I rarely see anyone unless they are in a predicament. Today a poor boy came to me with his- well never mind about that. I saw you and Harry today and I was wondering if you knew the dear's email. See, I need to get an urgent email to him about one of his auror buddies and you looked awfully close today. Get back to me soon, dear!

To: Hannah Abbott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Question  
Do you have Harry's email?

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abbott  
Subject: Umm no  
Why? You going to fraternize with him on the internet? How risqué!  
No I don't. But I can ask Ron.  
Han

To: Hannah Abbott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject?  
I could have asked my own brother! No, I am not going to come on to him over the internet. This pregnancy has gotten to your head. Madam Pomfrey asked me, she needs to send him an urgent email.  
Gin

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abbott  
Subject: FW  
Well. I attached his email, the address is somewhere in there. Why does M.P need his email address? He might have been in the hospital wing a lot but you don't think something happened between them. I mean come on, she's like three times his age. More importantly, why did she think you would know?  
Han  
ATTACHMENT-To: Hannah Abbott  
From: Ron Weasley  
Subject: Huh?  
Why couldn't Ginny ask me for his email herself? Is something finally happening between them? Is Ginny mad at me? Does she know that Hermione told me of her part in our getting together? Does she know about everything? Why does Ginny need Harry's email? IS she planning on doing something stupid? Here it is: Harry's email.  
Ron

To: Hannah Abbott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: My word  
I ran into him at Galinda's Secret. We were talking when we ran into M.P. I can assure you nothing went on between them, and I don't want to know how you got those sick thoughts into your head. He couldn't look at her without gagging. With all the underwear around her, I think we were both suffering from mental pictures that will plague our minds forever. She said something happened to an auror friend. She needed to get to him.  
Gin

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abbott  
Subject: WAIT!  
You saw him at Galinda's Secret and you didn't tell me? What was he doing at a women's' lingerie store? Get on aim now and tell me EXACTLY what happened. Play by play.  
Han

MatchMakerMagic has signed on.

GetSomeGin has signed on

GetSomeGin:Okay so I went to buy thongs because I was bored.

MatchMakerMagic: Always the best thing to do. Did you get any of those new Juicy ones?

GetSomeGin: Yes, but that is beside the point. Anyways I was holding up one to look at it, and I look up to find Harry watching me.

MatchMakerMagic: Stalkerish, or oogly eyed, or lust filled, or romantic eyes locking?

GetSomeGin: Shut up. Anyways, he walks up, and tells me I should buy it. Something about how it suited me.

MatchMakerMagic: What?

GetSomeGin: I know. It was so out of character that my mouth dropped and I couldn't possibly close it.

MatchMakerMagic: And?

GetSomeGin: And he started laughing at me.

MatchMakerMagic: Oh no. Poor Harry.

GetSomeGin: Huh? Anyways, I was at a loss, so I asked him what he was doing in a women's underwear store?

MatchMakerMagic: You let him off easy? Well, what was his answer?

GetSomeGin: He said some girl kept buying him pieces to be owled directly from the store to his house. He came to threaten the store and beg them not to owl to his house anymore.

MatchMakerMagic: I see.

GetSomeGin: So we talked, and then M.P came up.

MatchMakerMagic: She just "came up."

GetSomeGin: Well she was carrying a handful of things and ran into me, and knocked me slightly over.

MatchMakerMagic: Ew.

GetSomeGin: So Harry helped me up and she looked at us, and next thing I know she is crying all over me.

MatchMakerMagic: Because she knocked you down?

GetSomeGin: No, because she thought Harry and I were going out and I was buying him a Christmas Present.

MatchMakerMagic: Understandable.

GetSomeGin: WHAT?

MatchMakerMagic: Keep going.

GetSomeGin: Okay, so Harry turns real red and starts trying to explain. She wouldn't let him get a word in. Eventually she left. And we turned to each other and laughed. I bought some things and he talked to the people, we left and we talked about the article, then we went our separate ways to finish shopping.

MatchMakerMagic: End of story?

GetSomeGin: Yep

MatchMakerMagic: So have you emailed M.P yet?

GetSomeGin: Nope

MatchMakerMagic: Are you going to email Harry?

GetSomeGin: Nope

MatchMakerMagic: Why not?

GetSomeGin: Why should I?

MatchMakerMagic: To talk.

GetSomeGin: About what?

MatchMakerMagic: Life?

GetSomeGin: I can see it now. Hey Harry, It's Ginny. Let's talk about "Life."

MatchMakerMagic: You should.

GetSomeGin: No, I shouldn't.

MatchMakerMagic: Just say "hey, happy holidays."

GetSomeGin: And when he asks how I got his email?

MatchMakerMagic: I'll forward an email to everyone. Just say he was on the forward list.

GetSomeGin: And that doesn't sound just a tad stalkerish to you?

MatchMakerMagic: Why should it?

GetSomeGin: I'll think about it.

MatchMakerMagic: You do know I will continue nagging you until you do right?

GetSomeGin: Yes, I do.

MatchMakerMagic: So why don't you jump ahead and just email him.

GetSomeGin: Okay, but if he avoids me it is solely your fault.

MatchMakerMagic: Agreed

MatchMakerMagic has signed off.

GetSomeGin has signed off.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Madam Pomfrey  
Subject: Harry's email  
It was nice to see you too. Harry's email is at the bottom. Hope everything is all right. Have a nice Christmas.  
Ginny

To: Madam Pomfrey  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: RE  
Thank you dear. Have a Merry Christmas. winks Don't have too much fun! And enjoy those presents.  
Madam Pomfrey

To: Hannah Abbott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: I think  
I think I am going to be sick. Madam P just emailed me back. I didn't know teachers were allowed to even hint at sex. Or be in public carrying thongs and bras around. It should be forbidden.  
Ginny

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abbott  
Subject: Lol  
That is so funny. Wow, after all you have seen with Voldemort, who knew that it would be a healer who eventually pushed you into counseling. Just email Harry.  
Hannah

To: Hannah Abbott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Humph!  
I don't need counseling yet.  
I will, okay? I'm on it!  
Ginny

To: Harry Potter  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Hey  
I just wanted to wish you a Happy Holiday. And be on the look out for Madam P. She seems to want nothing more then to hint at the nonexistent. Not to mention Ron seems to be going more mad then before. I always thought being with Hermione would make him smart. Shame really.  
Merry Christmas,  
Ginny


	9. I feel Sick

**ALL READERS: I am sooo sorry. Last time I promised an update was last year before Christmas. Wow. So, here is the continuation of the story. If anyone wants to place a bet, then I am very happy. I am not sure if anyone will read this, so here is a preview of what can come if I still have people reading it. So please read and review to tell me if I should even bother to continue. And I need a new Beta. Thank you all, and I hope you have had a merry holidays. And if anyone can tell you what the sicknesses are from I will LOVE YOU!**

Chapter Nine

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Harry Potter  
Subject: RE:  
Hello Miss Weasley,  
Thank you for your letter. But Harry's mail is currently being filtered due to stalkers. If you would like to submit your name to be filed on the APPROVED list, please fill out this form.  
Name-  
Age-  
Occupation-  
Relation to Harry Potter-  
How you met Harry-  
Reason for wanting to be on Approved List-  
Medical Records-  
Security Number-  
Intentions towards Harry-  
Thank you. If you are on the approved list your information will be filtered through to Harry and an email will be sent back.  
Sincerely,  
Percy Weasley

To: Hannah Abbott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: AHHH!  
My brother won't let me email Harry.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abbott  
Subject: Wait,  
I thought your brother was trying to hook you guys up?

To: Hannah Abbott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Wrong Brother  
So Apparently Percy not only doesn't work for the minister of magic anymore, but now he goes through Harry's email and blocks spam. I wonder how he got that frickin job. I sent Harry an email and I got an email back asking how I know Harry.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abbott  
Subject: Well?  
What did you say?

To: Harry Potter (AKA PERCY)  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: RE:  
Hello Dear Brother, In case you forgot, here is your info.  
Name- Shanda Lear  
Age- Old enough to become a prostitute.  
Occupation- Speaking of which……  
Relation to Harry Potter- I am his father.  
How you met Harry- He was walking around naked one day and I said "I want to know that guy."  
Reason for wanting to be on Approved List- So I can tell him we are having twins.  
Medical Records- Well I have Leprosy, Flesh Eating Bacteria, Hot Dog Fingers, Government Created Killer NanoRobot Infection, Count Chocititus, Inverted Penis, Hysterectomy, Mad Cow Disease, Spontaneous dental Hygiene Florgine, Aids, Gonorrhea. Well you better talk to my doctor about the rest of them.  
Security Number- (&  
Intentions towards Harry- Ptftt. I want to mercilessly rape him, make a tape of it, sell it, and claim he raped me.  
Thank you dear brother. Get back to me soon okay?  
Ginny.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Harry Potter  
Subject: RE.  
Um yea, this is Harry. Sorry you got an email from Percy. It's not a real email from Percy it's an automatic email my inbox sends out to foreign email addresses. Kind of a decoy if you will, but when someone sends a second email it recognizes the email address, rendering it useless. I didn't get your first message, but the one I got was…Interesting. Thank you for that. And you might want to get rid of that Government Created Killer NanoRobot Infection. I hear it's a real killer.  
Harry


	10. Nice Pants Can I test the Zipper?

I'd like to thank my new Beta, and the couple people that reviewed last time. So here you go, a LONGER chapter. I am going to have to change the rating now. I got half of the pick up lines and rebuttals from websites, the other half I have heard (maybe even used) before. And the poem is also from one of those sites. I got this idea from watching season and seasons of the office, lots of gilmore girls, and a ff story called Rejection Hotline. So thanks all. Here is my next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! And it might be awhile till I review next time, it all depends on how many reviews I get.

MatchMakerMagic has signed on.

GetSomeGin has signed on

GetSomeGin: I'm bored.

MatchMakerMagic: I noticed. When you actually hit Pansy in the head she will be angry.

GetSomeGin: I know. It's only M&M's. She will live. Am I the only one who has noticed that Marcus has been continually humming "I've Got a Lovely Pair of Coconuts"?

MatchMakerMagic: Do you think he is trying to tell us something?

GetSomeGin: Yes. He has a lovely pair of coconuts.

MatchMakerMagic: Hehe. Dirty.

GetSomeGin: Whatever. Anyways, I MUST cure this boredom.

MatchMakerMagic: Okay.

GetSomeGin: Aren't you going to help me?

MatchMakerMagic: Last time curing your boredom consisted of prank calling everyone in the office.

GetSomeGin: I remember that. Hahahahahahahahaha. Do you remember how confused Pansy was?

MatchMakerMagic: She still won't go near Seamus. Poor guy. She thinks he really is stalking her.

GetSomeGin: How about today we….pick on her!

MatchMakerMagic: How original.

GetSomeGin: What shall we do today….Hmm. We could take all her belongings and put them in the vending machine. Or put her stuff in jello.

MatchMakerMagic: You have been watching too much of The Office.

Pansy has signed on.

Pansy: I don't think you girls understand why the company has aim. It supposed to be used for business discussions or to plan business meetings.

MatchMakerMagic: But how do you know we aren't doing any of those things?

GetSomeGin: You know what they say about assuming.

Pansy: Are you doing any of those things?

GetSomeGin: Yes.

MatchMakerMagic: Um yea, tell her Ginny.

GetSomeGin: I am calling a business meeting.

Pansy: You can't call a business meeting unless it is approved by me or the board.

GetSomeGin: Terry said it was alright.

Pansy: Well what is this meeting about?

GetSomeGin: That's between Terry and me.

Pansy: When will it be?

GetSomeGin: When it is.

Pansy: We have an opening at 4:30. We were supposed to have a meeting about headings, but I believe this will be more substantial. Is 30 minutes enough?

GetSomeGin: That's fine.

Pansy: And Ginny?

GetSomeGin: Yes?

Pansy: Don't throw anymore M&M's.

Pansy has signed off.

MatchMakerMagic: What will this meeting be about? Have you even planned one?

GetSomeGin: Nope.

MatchMakerMagic: So if you haven't planned one you haven't gotten Terry's approval?

GetSomeGin: Nope.

MatchMakerMagic: You better run fast right now to see him before Pansy does.

GetSomeGin: Yep.

MatchMakerMagic: What will the meeting be about?

GetSomeGin: AWAY MESSAGE. Hi I couldn't think of anything cute to put on my away message. Oh puppies, that's cute.

GetSomeGin: I'm back. I have no idea.

MatchMakerMagic: What did Terry say?

GetSomeGin: He asked what the meeting would be about, and hit on me some.

MatchMakerMagic: What did you say?

GetSomeGin: Ew no thanks pervert.

MatchMakerMagic: No, I mean to what the meeting will be about.

GetSomeGin: I said it was a surprise.

MatchMakerMagic: What did he say?

GetSomeGin: He likes surprises.

MatchMakerMagic: Ew.

GetSomeGin: I have an idea though.

MatchMakerMagic: What is that?

GetSomeGin: It's a surprise, okay?

MatchMakerMagic: Oh no.

GetSomeGin: Oh no what?

MatchMakerMagic: You and surprises don't go well together.

GetSomeGin: How so? Surprises and I are two peas in a pod, like peanut butter and jelly, Michael Jackson and little boys.

MatchMakerMagic: Who is Michael Jackson?

GetSomeGin:. Oh look a website with pickup lines. I am changing the subject inconspicuously.

MatchMakerMagic: Fine. I bet I know some better ones.

GetSomeGin:. Please, who would you use them on pregnant lady?

MatchMakerMagic: Neville.

GetSomeGin:. What was the last pick up line you used on your husband?

MatchMakerMagic: Roses are red, pickles are green. I like your legs and what's in between.

GetSomeGin: And how did he react?

MatchMakerMagic: He asked me why I was talking about roses and pickles.

GetSomeGin:. I have an idea! Let's have a pick up line contest! See who can use the most pickup lines in the office today.

MatchMakerMagic: Don't you think people would get suspicious if I randomly started hitting on them?

GetSomeGin: Thats part of the magic. There's Seamus now. How does "Can I get a picture of you? I want to show Santa what I want for Christmas" sound?

MatchMakerMagic: Fine except for the part that you are afraid of Santa, and have more trouble saying his name then Voldermort's.

GetSomeGin: Santa's a pervert, okay?

MatchMakerMagic: How so?

GetSomeGin: He leaves little boys and girls presents. He can get in your house NO MATTER WHAT. He has a list of where the naughty children live. He knows where you sleep and when you sleep. He's a creep.

MatchMakerMagic: Did your parents ever tell you that Santa is not real?

GetSomeGin: Of course he isn't. He is a made up muggle creation. One based off of Michael Jackson.

MatchMakerMagic: For the last time who is Michael Jackson?

GetSomeGin: A combination of Santa in a fat suit, Voldermort, Peter Pan, and some black guy.

MatchMakerMagic: But I thought he was white.

GetSomeGin: Beside the point. Back to our first topic, list some pick up lines and who we can use them on.

MatchMakerMagic: May I have the directions to your heart?

GetSomeGin: Yes, you make a left at 'Hell No' Ave. and keep going straight 'til you get to 'F.U.' Blvd. Um, I think that would be good for Ernie.

MatchMakerMagic: You know too many rebuttals. I am getting these from a website you know.

GetSomeGin: We go to too many bars. I figured as much.

MatchMakerMagic: Your body is like a temple...

GetSomeGin: And you don't have a temple recommend.

MatchMakerMagic: Or it is a temple, not a visiting center.

GetSomeGin: Or there are no services today.

MatchMakerMagic: Can I put my beef in your taco?

GetSomeGin: What? Where did you hear that one?

MatchMakerMagic: The Australian guy who asked you if you have ever tried an Australian kiss because it was like a French kiss but "down under".

GetSomeGin: Yea, and I gave him the rejection hotline. But to your former one just say "I'm a vegetarian."

MatchMakerMagic: Oh good! I'd die happy if I saw you naked. And then you say "Well if I saw you naked I'd die laughing."

GetSomeGin: The overused Do you believe in love at first sight or do you want me to walk by again?

MatchMakerMagic: Yea but this time, keep walking. I just thought of the perfect one, Haven't we met before? Yes, I'm the receptionist at the V.D. Clinic.

GetSomeGin: That was perfect! So how do you like your eggs in the morning? Unfertilized.

MatchMakerMagic I'd really like to get into your pants.  
No thanks. There's already one a-hole in there!

GetSomeGin: I think you're the best looking girl in here.  
Really? Well, I'd better go find the best looking guy then, hadn't I!

MatchMakerMagic So, baby, your place or mine?  
Both. You'll go to your place and I'll go to mine!

GetSomeGin I want to give myself to you.  
Sorry, I don't accept cheap gifts.

MatchMakerMagic If I could rewrite the alphabet, I would put U and I together."   
That is if you could, but unfortunately you can't!"

Imworthitall has signed on.

GetSomeGin: Or, If I could rearrange the alphabet I would still leave N and O together.

Imworthitall: Hey guys. What are you talking about? Did you hear about our meeting today?

MatchMakerMagic: Hey Cho. Yes, Ginny's running it. We are just saying pick up lines to amuse ourselves.

Imworthitall: Oh fun! How about, I wish you were a bag of Skittles so I could taste your rainbow!

GetSomeGin: By the way the light is hitting your eyes, I can see myself in them, and damn, I look good!

MatchMakerMagic: HAhaha, narcissist.

GetSomeGin: Ladies, I could school either of you at pickup lines. So after my meeting I will email you all forwards of some of the best and worst lines I have heard.

MatchMakerMagic: Have you decided what the meetings going to be about?

GetSomeGin: Nope.

MatchMakerMagic: Well you need to.

GetSomeGin: Have you decided on a name for the baby?

MatchMakerMagic: No?

GetSomeGin: Well you need to.

Imworthitall: What about Hanille?

MatchMakerMagic: What?

GetSomeGin: Like Hannah and Neville put together?

Imworthitall: Yea, and for the other twin you can name it Nannah.

MatchMakerMagic: I'm not having twins.

Imworthitall: really? I could have sworn you were.

MatchMakerMagic: Um no.

Imworthitall: Look at the time, I have to go to that meeting. Um bye.

Imworthitall has signed off.

GetSomeGin: Argh! Sometimes I hate her.

MatchMakerMagic: Am I really that big?

GetSomeGin: Not at all. You are skinny, really skinny.

MatchMakerMagic: I can't be really skinny when pregnant.

GetSomeGin: Come on people can't even tell you're pregnant.

MatchMakerMagic: Haha, funny. Blasé asked me if I was going to fit through the door. I'm only 5 months pregnant, I shouldn't be THIS big.

GetSomeGin: I'm sure it's normal.

MatchMakerMagic: And I'm sure it's not.

GetSomeGin: Don't worry about it. Have you seen a Med witch about it?

MatchMakerMagic: No, Neville believes in not finding out the sex of the baby.

GetSomeGin: Why?

MatchMakerMagic: Something about surprises.

GetSomeGin: Hahaha, so what color are you painting "its" room?

MatchMakerMagic: None, we are waiting to do all of that until after he/or she. (Not it) is born.

GetSomeGin: Okay then.

MatchMakerMagic: Hey are you there anymore? It's been awhile?

GetSomeGin: I'm doing another interview.

MatchMakerMagic: What? Now?

GetSomeGin: No. Blaise just emailed me and told me that I am doing another interview. Weird.

MatchMakerMagic: When?

GetSomeGin: I don't know.

MatchMakerMagic: Who?

GetSomeGin: I don't know.

MatchMakerMagic: I forgot to ask you, what ever happened with Harry?

GetSomeGin: He found out I am suffering from mental illness.

MatchMakerMagic: I think he knew that when you covered him in jello. Just a guess.

GetSomeGin: Yes, but it has finally been confirmed.

MatchMakerMagic: How do you feel about that?

GetSomeGin: It was inevitable.

MatchMakerMagic: SO have you been dating any lately?

GetSomeGin: No. But Ron has a "great prospect" he wants to introduce me to.

MatchMakerMagic: What does that entail?

GetSomeGin: A double date with my brother, Hermione, and Said man where all my brother talks about is the wonderful things about me he ignores the rest of the year.

MatchMakerMagic: Ah, one of those dates.

GetSomeGin: Yes.

MatchMakerMagic: Are you going to do it?

GetSomeGin: Not if I can avoid it.

MatchMakerMagic: How long do you think avoiding it will work.

GetSomeGin: A day.

MatchMakerMagic: Then what are you going to do?

GetSomeGin: Allow him to get mother involved, be forced into it, and go. On the date shove a fork into my hand under the table and pretend to smile.

MatchMakerMagic: Who do you think it is?

GetSomeGin: The last guy was 43 years old, it was a single date, and he spent the whole night talking about his younger years. I feel asleep in the salad.

MatchMakerMagic: Really?

GetSomeGin: No, I magically got sick after dessert came.

MatchMakerMagic: Dessert? Why not earlier?

GetSomeGin: I mean, I hated his company but free food is free food.

MatchMakerMagic: I see. What are you looking for in a man?

GetSomeGin: Well not too much. Why?

MatchMakerMagic: I just think maybe your standards are too high.

GetSomeGin: Nope, I only ask for what is in my prayer.

MatchMakerMagic: Prayer?

GetSomeGin: Yep.

MatchMakerMagic: You don't pray. You're the least religious person I know.

GetSomeGin: Not true!

MatchMakerMagic: A clerk said God bless you to you once after you sneezed and you said "He already did. I have boobs. And that's the only thing God is good for. But now surgery is catching up."

GetSomeGin: That's not sacrilegious, it's true. What do you not like my boobs?

MatchMakerMagic: Your boobs are fine.

GetSomeGin: So now you are checking my boobs out?

MatchMakerMagic: Whatever, lets just hear your prayer.

GetSomeGin: Now I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray for a man, who's not a creep.

One who's handsome, smart and strong,  
One whose will is thick and long.

One who think before he speaks,  
When he promises to call, he won't wait a week.

I pray that he is gainfully employed,  
And when I spend his cash wont be annoyed.

Pulls out my chair and opens my door,  
Massages my back and begs for more.

Oh! Send me a man who will make love to my mind,  
Knows just what to say when I ask, How big is my behind?

One who will make love till my body's a twitchin'.   
In the hall, the loo, the garden and kitchen.

And pray that this man will love me no end.  
And never attempts to shag my best friend.

And as I kneel and pray by my bed.  
I look at this ass hole you sent me instead.

MatchMakerMagic: I take it you made up the poem while dating Dean?

GetSomeGin: No I wrote it after I found out Dean had been cheating. It is about what I should have been thinking while dating Dean. What type of a hoe do you take me for?

MatchMakerMagic: A big hoe.

GetSomeGin: Well can't argue with that.

Pansy signed on.

MatchMakerMagic has signed off.

GetSomeGin has signed off.

To: Everyone I know( Except Mother, Father, and Pansy)Fr: Ginny Weasly  
Subject: Pick Up lines  
Are you a Pokemon?? Cuz i'd sure like to pikachu!!  
Hey baby, are you like Sprite because you make me want to obey my thirst.  
My love for you is like the Energizer Bunny, it keeps going and going...  
If you were a library book, I would check you out.  
Wanna tickle my Oscar Meyer Wiener?  
Baby, you're like a championship bass. I don't know whether to mount you or eat you!  
Can we play baseball? You have a nice bat but instead of a ball- lets use my hole!  
If I were a carpenter and you were a porch. I'd take out all your nails and screw ya!  
Wanna play midget boxing? You get down on your knees and give me a couple blows!  
Can you suck a golf ball through 50ft. of garden hose?  
Are you a farmer? No, 'cuz you sure know how to raise a cock.  
Do you think I can fit that in my mouth? Wanna try?  
Forget playing doctor do you want to play gynecologist??  
My name's Pogo, d'ya wanna jump on my stick?  
I'm a used car but you can still drive me!  
Let's make out so I can see if you taste as good as you look!  
You are the hottest thing since sunburn.  
Do you know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie-pop? Wanna find out?  
Man, you sure are bright girl! Were you raised by the stars?  
Hey baby, you are like a pot of gold... Hard to get and hard to hold.  
Are those space jeans? Because your ass is outta this world.  
Do you know what would look good on you? Me.  
Is that a run in your stockings, or is it the stairway to heaven?  
I can read palms. write your # on their hand OOh it says your gonna call me soon.  
I was just checking your tag to see if you were made in heaven.  
Excuse me, but does my tongue taste funny to you?  
Hey babe, can I have your number? I think it'll look better in my pocket than in your head.  
Your place or mine? Tell you what, I'll flip a coin, heads my place, tails yours.  
I think I feel like Richard Gere - I'm standing next to you, pretty woman.  
Girl, you gotta be tired, 'cause you've been running through my head all day long.  
When god made you, he was only showing off'  
It's not my fault I fell in love, you're the one that tripped me.  
The word of the day is legs, let's go back to my place and spread the word  
I'm going to have sex with you tonight... so you might as well be there  
Are you a sergeant, because you make my privates stand up.  
Hey babe, nice legs, when do they open?  
Let's play house, you be the screen door and I'll bang you all night  
I can't make a cherry pop, but I can make a banana cream.  
Nice shoes...wanna screw?!?  
If I had a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have a 5 cents.  
Excuse me, I've seem to have lost my virginity, can I have yours?  
Girls are sexy, guys are fine I'll be your six if you'll be my nine!  
Save water, shower with a friend.  
Nice pants. Can I test the zipper?  
So long as we're in the theatre...why don't we get some play?  
You know, sweetie, my lips won't just kiss themselves...  
Clothes look heavy on ya, want me to relieve some!!!  
Roses are red, violets are blue, can we screw?  
I must be in heaven because I'm standing next to you!  
Can you help me find my puppy? I think he went into this cheap motel room

To: Ginny Weasly  
From: Harry Potter  
Subject: You forgot some  
Look at all those curves, and me with no brakes!!!  
My magical watch says you aren't wearing any panties. Oh, you are? It must be an hour fast!  
Hey , I'm the cable guy, my only policy is that if I hook your cable up, you have to hook mine up!  
I think you've got something in your eye. Oh never mind, it's just a sparkle.  
Baby... wanna come for a ride?  
The only thing I want between our relationship is latex.  
You must be Jamaican, Cause you Jamaican me crazy.  
I think I'm in heaven because you look like an angel. Can you take off your shirt so that I can check for wings?  
Your name must be Daisy, because I have the incredible urge to plant you right here!  
Excuse me M'am, you dropped a piece of ass, let me get that for you. (then grab her ass)  
Your legs are like peanut butter, smooth, creamy, and easy to spread.  
Is your father a farmer? Because you sure do have some nice melons.  
Quick, somebody call the cops, you just stole my heart.  
I love every bone in your body, especially mine!  
Is that the sun coming up... or is that just you lighting up my world?  
Let's make like a fabric softener and snuggle  
.Is your last name Gillete cause your the best a man can get.  
Girl, your body is a wonderland, and I want to be Alice so that I can run around all over you.  
Are you Pentecostal? Cause I'd love to speak in tongues with you.  
I noticed you noticing me and i thought i would notify you that i noticed you too.  
Baby, I'm like Taco Bell...I'll spice up your night.  
Excuse me, can you empty your pockets? I believe you have stolen my heart.  
Hey, wanna be a pirate with me? Maybe we could hook up.  
You can call me Mr. ski lift cause I'll sweep you off your feet.  
You are like a clam, hard to open but its worth the pearl.  
Baby, Your the honey on my bunches of oats!  
What is on your butt?... My eyes!  
If you were the new burger at McDonalds you would be the Mcgorgeous!  
Are you a zoo, because you bring the animal out in me.  
I was blinded by your beauty so I'm going to need your name and number for insurance reasons.  
Girl, you better have a license, cuz you are driving me crazy!  
Hey baby, you've got something on your butt: my eyes.  
Is that shirt felt? Would you like it to be?  
I may not be Santa Claus, but I'll stuff your stockings...

To: Harry Potter  
Fr: Ginny Weasly  
Subject: So  
I'll give you a nickel if I can tickle your pickle...  
Either my eyes need checking or you're the best looking guy I've seen all week.  
Is your dad a peanut maker? 'Cause you've got nice nuts!  
If you're naughty go to your room. If you wanna be naughty go to my room!  
Let's play pool. We can use your stick and balls and my hole!  
Did you just grab my ass? No? Well you can if you want too!  
You're ugly but you intrigue me.  
I may not be Wilma, but I can sure make your bedrock.  
Do you have a Band-Aid? I skinned my knee when I fell for you  
Can I have a picture of you so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?  
Wanna play fireman? We can stop, drop and roll.  
You've been a bad boy. Go to my room!  
My hands are cold. Can I stick them down your pants to warm them?  
I love baseball, so take me home baby!  
Roses are red, violets are blue, I like spaghetti, so let's go screw!  
My bed is broken. Can I sleep in yours?  
Is that how you get the ladies?

To: Ginny Weasly  
Fr: Harry Potter  
Subject: More or less.  
Is it working?

To: Harry Potter  
Fr: Ginny Weasly  
Subject: Nope.


	11. Hormones

Authors Note-Sorry it took me so long to update. But here I start again. Sorry this chapter is bad, I need to get back into the hang of things.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: I frickin love you.  
That was the best meeting I have ever been to. Like ever. Ginny, if you were a man I would jump your bones, and I mean that in a completely non lesbian way.  
Han

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Is there a non lesbian way to take that?  
You and your crazy pregnant hormones. Oh and I am glad to know you had fun. Get any cute stuff?  
Gin

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: Probably not  
Well seeing as it was a surprise and nobody knew you were throwing a baby shower for me, no not really. But it was fun. I never thought that many personalities could mesh in one small room. My favorite part was seeing Pansy try to stop when everyone started "Strip teasing." I thought strip teasing was for bachelorettes?  
Han

To: Hanah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: nah  
Never! Once you have a kid you aren't allowed to ever do anything cool again. Isn't that the rules? Can you imagine walking in on your parents with strippers? And I couldn't get real strippers in times, so hopefully our office was good enough substitutes. My personal favorite part was the foreign film.  
Gin

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: Obviously…  
You snorted coke (like it spewed through your nose, not the other way mind you) when Ernie started making commentary. I think you found someone that can rival you in that. I never was a fan of turning off the sound on a foreign film and making your own words, I'm not that inventive. But you had the people doing freaky mind sex. How do you do that?  
Han

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: It's a talent  
I am incredibly good at using my abilities to make foreign karate people want to screw each other, what can I say? So I am heading in ten minutes to my second interview. Interesting eh? Wonder who it's with. Oh and by the way, people are sending your gifts via floo, and we have another party planned but that's for after the baby. So I didn't short gift you. It was either that or a meeting about sex in the office. I was pretty close to making Pansy flush scarlet and getting myself fired. But I resisted. Aren't you proud of me?  
Gin

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: It's sad when I have to compliment you for not doing what you know you are supposed to not do….Wow long subject line.  
So how was the interview? Who was it? And why do you look like someone dropped their pants in front of you?  
Han

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Han….  
Do you remember our days at school very well?

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: Oh no  
You aren't going to tell me you have some long lost kid right?

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Oh my gah  
You did not just ask me that. I think I would remember if I gave birth don't you? Just answer the question.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: I dunno…  
I don't remember our homework assignments or anything….Well I remember the one you turned into Snape after getting a detention. The 3 scroll long paper that consisted of "Well potions is magical soup. And if you mix this soup wrong it could go boom and singe your eyebrows off. I don't think Snape appreciated that very much. I don't remember insignificant people unless they did something stupid, like that kid who got caught naked in a closet. I don't remember what we ate, other then the fact that you ate a lot without gaining a pound and I hated you for it. So I remember only important things. Why?

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: okay so um  
If I was to meet the absolute WORST person to go to Hogwarts, who would that be?

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject:Um  
Snape, or that guy who came out of the closet naked. He was really small. Is that healthy for a boy? Oh dear if it was him I would blush so bad. You know that he was caught with a textbook right? I wonder what the textbook was about…Maybe "How to Use a Microscope To Get Pleasure." Dang I am turned on right now. Yuck.

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Ew  
I do not want to know about your weird pregnancy hormones, or naked boy okay. No, it was a student, a student EVERYONE knows. Guess again. He was hated.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: Well I don't know about you  
I hated a lot of people. So nope, none are really sticking out right now. That biiiiooootch Lavender? Gah she was mean. Or do you mean like ugly creepy Gary. He seriously tried to cop a feel on me once.

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Hints  
It wasn't a girl, but he has the deamenor of one  
It was a creep, but he was ruggedly handsome.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: I take it  
Malfoy?

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: maybe  
Yup.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: Wait  
I am confused. What about Malfoy? Did he have an affair with naked boy? I always did think he had that type of aura about him.

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Oh my gah  
Keep your hormones out of this Hannah. No, I interviewed him.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: Ohh  
Was it about Naked kid?

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: NO  
THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH "NAKED KID"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: uh huh  
Then why did you bring him up?

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: huh?  
I didn't! You did! Gosh, what are you on? Seriously I am worrying about you right now.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: hehe  
Well this baby is seriously making my hormones go out of wack. I had to turn off my yoga video yesterday because I couldn't think clean thoughts with the sounds the instructor was making, not to mention the music sounded like it could be in a porno video. Neville is getting so sick and tired of me.

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: heh  
Why would Neville hate the fact that you have sex cravings?  
And you really haven't processed what I said have you?

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: Well  
Besides the fact that I jump him every two minutes, and then start crying, I'd say he's getting a little tired of it. Not to mention, he says he doesn't want to "make love" to the person inside of me. He's afraid they will….well you know grab him. I heard what you said you said you interviewed Malfoy. WAIT! YOU INTERVIEWED THE MALFOY? DRACO MALFOY? The VERY ONE who made our life hell at Hogwarts? The very sexy and slimy git who was voted number 5 of Witch Medias TO DO list. I didn't understand that by the way, I mean I know they say they find it sexy how he started as bad, switched sides and is now good and then they said that he was mysterious. Well if he used to be on the bad killing side, would you really think mysterious is a good trait? But wait….You actually interviewed Malfoy? You, a second class Weasley….What was this interview about?

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject:

Sex


	12. Draco

Interview Transcript

Reporter: Ginevra Weasley

Interviewing: Draco Malfoy

GW: So… devi-DRACO. Nice to see you again.

DM: How does that taste coming out of your mouth Weasley?

GW: Like chicken. Okay so I am supposed to interview you. I don't know why they put me in a room with someone and expect me to be prepared without giving me warning. Um so let's talk about…. Life since the war?

DM: Boring.

GW: Is there something you'd rather talk about Malfoy?

DM: You.

GW: Well the interview isn't about me so…..

DM: It would be much more interesting if it was.

*Pause*

GW: Okay so… how does it feel to be a desired bachelor?

DM: How does it feel to be a gorgeous lady with a wonderful set of breasts?

GW: ….Good?

DM: Good.

GW: You aren't making this interview easy on me.

DM: You didn't seem like the type of girl I would have to go easy on Ginny.

GW: Okay, so now that the media loves you, you think everyone just wants to take their pants off for you. Okay I think I have enough for the article, thanks.

DM: I'm just kidding little ginger. Sit down, I will play nice. Ask questions.

GW: How do you feel about the constant allegations that you are planning to revolt, be called by he-who-has-a-name, and follow in your dark "lords" footsteps?

DM: Sad.

GW: Huh?  
DM: I mean I wish people saw me for who I was. The egotistical prick that wants to enjoy fine wine, and leave politics out of it.

GW: Why do you call yourself an egotistical prick?

DM: I'm realistic. I'm not the Savior of the world, that jobs already taken. So I will be fine being the guy famous for blowing with the wind.

GW: You work as an auror now though right?

DM: Yes.

GW: If you are resolved to stay out of politics, leave the saving to Harry Potter, why fight for the forces of good?

DM: If I told you that, then it would get rid of all the mystery.

GW: Oh we can't have that now…

DM: I'm not an open book like you are Weasley, I can't afford to be. Can we please talk about something else?

GW: How is it working with Harry Potter?

DM: Something else.

GW: Like?

DM: Like you and Potter? You guys make any babies yet?

GW: We aren't married.

DM: You don't need to be married to have babies.

GW: No, I mean, we aren't together.

DM: I always knew he was dense. Now let's talk about sex.

GW: Excuse me?

DM: Sex. Surley a ravishing girl like you has had some before.

GW: Um, I'm not sure this is appropriate for our column.

DM: It's what people want to read about the most. Who is doing it with who and how.

GW: Okay so who are you doing it with?

DM: No one.

GW: Mhmm.

DM: Nope.

GW: You've been sighted with forty different models. All you talk, think about is sex and you mean to say that you haven't had any?

DM: I don't sleep with every woman I take to dinner.

GW: I find that hard to believe.

DM: I didn't say I didn't have the opportunity to.

GW: So are you looking for a serious relationship?

DM: Isn't everyone?

GW: You confuse me Malfoy.

DM: Good, and you can call me Draco Ginny.

GW: SO Draco you want a serious relationship?

DM: I would like one, yes. I want someone to talk to, come home to, work for, just the same as everyone else. I just haven't found them yet.

GW: Then why aren't you in a relationship? Surely you have met girls? Unless…

DM: I'm not gay.

GW: That would explain the hair… and the clothes…and the mystery!

DM: I like women Weasley.

GW: Suure

DM: Let me prove it to you tonight.

GW: ...What?

DM: I am asking you on a date Ginny. Surely you can't misunderstand that.

GW: But you hate me

DM: Since when? School when I hated everyone? Myself most of all?

GW: Yes. I mean no. I mean… what?

DM: I'm going to take the first answer that came out of your mouth and pick you up tonight at eight.

GW: I'm not done with the interview.

DM: You can ask me anything tonight. It will probably be easier when I'm getting drunk off of the wine and the beautiful woman next to me.

GW: I…. you…

DM: See you tonight Red.


	13. Reactions

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: Huh?

Who is having Sex?

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: NO  
NO ONE. No one is having sex.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: uh huh  
Obviously not you Mrs Virgin. (not that I don't respect it). Wait so you and Malfoy talked about… sex?

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: .

Yes. And I may or may not be going on a date with him tonight.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: WHAT?

WITH MALFOY? ARE YOU SICK IN THE BRAIN? I know things are hard now that Dean's done, I know you are looking to replace him with another douche, but how about we instead make this a learning experience and MOVE ON from boys who aren't complete asses? Huh?

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Wait a Minute.

I never said I wanted to date Malfoy. I said I was going on a date. One measly date. What's the harm in that?

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: Well  
Besides the fact that he's gorgeous, handsome, and a total man whore? Oh nothing. Your panties will just be off as soon as he opens the first door for you. Oh wait it's Malfoy. He'd never open a door. No the first time he says "Weasley you don't look as terrible as I thought you would." Tell me how that goes.

Ps. I know I'm mad, but really do tell me how it goes.

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: STOP

My panties will stay right where they are thank you. Stop freaking out. He conned me into a date, that sneaky man, and I can hold my own. Worse comes to worse he's a total prick and we end the night early and I have a wonderful article.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: And

If it goes good?

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Ha

You said it yourself- it's Malfoy. It's not going to.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: Well

Remember who you are. Don't drink anything he hands you, don't go to his place afterwords, don't be around him where people can't see you too, call me if you need anything, and give him hell.

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Over dramatic much?

You sound like I am going off to war. Draco is not going to rape me. He seems different then you would think. Still a ferret, but different.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: hmm

Draco is it now?

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Argh

Oh shut up.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: Questions

First off- does Harry know? Second do any of your brothers know? Third- where is he taking you? Forth- what are you going to wear?

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Answers

1. Why would he? 2. No, and I swear if you tell them I will find a way to harm just you (not the baby) so bad. 3. I have no idea. 4. My green dress. The one with the low back, with my black heels, and my hair done in a bun on the side of my head.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: You liar

You totally want to go on this date with him. Green? His house color. You little mrs. Ferret. I won't tell your family, but they are bound to find out with how much publicity the man gets. You and your "come ravish me" dress are going to be on the front page tomorrow. And if you can find a way to hurt just me and not the baby I will do a dance for you. Ps. What are you going as a star wars character? A bun on the side of your head?

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: OH MY GOSH

What in the world is this video? It won't stop playing. Bad acting, bad premise. Make it stop. My soul hurts.

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Gotcha

It's a muggle video called Prom. There I found a way to hurt you and not the baby. Dance you hoe.

Ps. A nice bun, like a twisty pretty one. One that says I am professional and will not let you take this dress off no matter how much you want to.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: You win

How did you like that dance? It was just for you.

To: Hannah Abott  
From: Ginny Weasley  
Subject: Now I am terrified

When I said dance I didn't mean "Oh you pregnant lady pretend I am a stripper pole." I hate you. And you are so freaking lucky Blaise and Pansy are taking a "sick" day in bed and didn't see that little show.

To: Ginny Weasley  
From: Hannah Abott  
Subject: You liked it

Just like you are going to like making out with Malfoy tonight you little hypocrite.


End file.
